Sanguinem's End
Sanguinem's End is the forty-second chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Ferid waits three whole months after the battle in Nagoya to call for an emergency Progenitor Council meeting. He announces that Krul was in league with the humans and contributed to the Seraph of the End experiment. He says they succeeded and states that he and Crowley apprehended her. As Ferid talks, Kureto and Guren lead their army and Mirai through the streets of Sanguinem. As destruction reigns down around him, Ferid requests permission to temporarily withdraw the vampires from Japan and to deliver Krul to the Council directly. Elsewhere in Japan, Mika approaches Yu, and Yu screams to be freed and threatens to kill everyone. Shinoa, Shiho, and Mitsuba listen to from outside. Long Summary In Moscow, Russia, Second Progenitor Urd Geales is the sole audience of a ballet. Third Progenitor Lest Karr walks in on him and asks if he is enjoying yet another performance. He asks what is so interesting about it and wonders if performers’ blood tastes better. Urd tells him to return to Germany, which is the country Lest rules. Lest insists he has nothing to do there because his control is absolute. He mentions that Krul had an incident in her district and asks if Urd heard about it yet. Another vampire walks in and announces there has been a livestock uprising in Japan. He states humans dabbled in the Seraph of the End again. Urd asks what Krul Tepes has been doing, and Lest insists it was too much for her. He says nothing would have happened if he were in charge, but Urd silences him. The third vampire states they are too have an emergency Progenitor Council meeting. Lest and Urd head to Saint Basil’s Cathedral. Lest notes that Urd’s humans are happy, and they even have a nice level of culture. The videos begin and reveal Krul Tepes tied to her throne, unconscious and beaten. Ferid pops onto the screen and apologizes for the summons. When Nix Parthe scolds him for convening a meeting despite only being a seventh progenitor, Lest silences her. He states that Ferid ranks second only to Krul in Japan, and Krul certainly could not make the summons herself. As Ferid merrily explains, Crowley comments that he has not seen Ferid this happy in ages. Chess and Horn say they do not want to be killed getting involved in one of his pranks. Ferid announces that Krul was in league with the humans and the Seraph of the End experiment. He states the experiment actually succeeded. He specifically calls Crowley his "close ally" when stating that the two of them risked their lives to apprehend the traitorous Krul. Crowley mutters that he’s really involved now, and Chess whines. Meanwhile, Kureto and Guren lead their army into Sanguinem and wreck the place. Mirai is with them in her angelic form. Ferid listens to the ruckus and announces that Sanguinem is in danger of being wiped out. He smiles as a wall explodes behind him. Lacus and René state the humans have reached the palace. Ferid requests permission to withdraw the vampires from Japan temporarily and says he would like to deliver Krul to them directly. Elsewhere in Japan, Yu reacts to Mika’s presence and demands to be released. He insists that he’ll kill all of them. Shinoa, Shiho, and Mitsuba listen to them from outside. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 11